You And Me Are Irresistible
by Up the downside
Summary: Izaya, a seductive Incubus looks among his humans for a new prey. A certain bartender catches his eye, a man named Shizuo Heiwajima. "Looks like I can have some real fun," Izaya licks his lips. Incubus!IzayaxShizuo, smutty and sinfully delicious. Oneshot.


Title: You And Me Are Irresistible

Prompt: Shizuo encounters Incubus!Izaya

Rated: M (Smut and language)

Pairing: ShizuoxIncubus!Izaya/Namie

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or the creation of Incubus!Izaya- the idea belongs to Kisu, .com/

Songs I listened to while writing this story:

.com/watch?v=kfMEeVbDb-c - Irresistible by Temposhark

.com/watch?v=suRsxpoAc5w - Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5

You And Me Are Irresistible

"Delicious…" a sultry voice said, as a shiny red cherry popped into a very talented mouth, "who knew a human could look so damn.. Tastey."

"Izaya, I'm trying to get my damn sleep." A woman sneered from another direction, where her canopy bed lay. She was hiding under the silky blankets to muffle out the noises Izaya was making as he was trying to pick out a new prey.

"Mm…" Izaya watched upon a human on earth, a blond man by the name Heiwajima Shizuo. The man was in his shower, washing himself and running his fingers through his dripping locks. Izaya smirked, licking the sweet cherry juice that dribbled down his chin.

"I could have a lot of fun with this one… ahahaha~" he laughed loudly, throwing his head back. His tail whipped happily back and forth. "Namie~ I can have him right?"

"Don't care…" she grunted, and Izaya clapped cheerfully. He finished one last cherry and chewed it with satisfaction. "You're gonna have to get more cherries!" he ordered, tossing the bowl to the ground.

"Fuck you." The beautiful demon growled, and Izaya snickered.

"Whatever~ enjoy your sleep, lazy slug." he teased, but she ignored the insult. Normally, she would have attacked him outright.

Izaya perched, watching as the blond walked out of the shower and wrap a towel around his waist. He didn't help the glance he gave at that massive cock the blond had… or the way water glistened his tan skin.

Izaya licked his lips.

This was gonna be fun.

- xxx -

Shizuo chugged the glass of milk, and slammed it down on the table when he was finished. God he was pissed, God he hated his job. Fucking pricks don't know when to shut the hell up. Drugs, cheating on chicks, scamming. Who do they think they are?

He stood on his apartment balcony, a towel around his waist and a cigarette in between his lips. He pushed back his wet hair and lit the stick, inhaling the sweet nicotine. The night was warm and lively, the lights of Ikebukuro fluttered before him. The skyscrapers were endless.

Shizuo took one last drag, and headed back inside. Closing the door behind him, he started to hear small footsteps. He whipped his head to look into his dark bedroom- but there was nothing. Hm, I must be tired… that's all, Shizuo thought. He took off the towel and threw it to the other side of the room lazily. He crawled into bed and pulled up the covers to prepare for sleep.

That was when he heard a very different noise.

Was that… breathing?

Shizuo opened one eye to expect the darkness of his bedroom, but instead, was greeted by two, hungry red eyes.

"Hi there.~"

"FUCK!" Shizuo moved his body to the wall, away from the creature staring into him. The creature jumped back as well, perched at the edge of the bed, his long tail thrashing around viciously.

"Mm… wow." The creature crawled it's way across the bed, admiring the blond man wrapped up in only sheets. "Such soft skin…" a thin finger with a shiny black finger nail traveled along Shizuo's thigh. He was absolutely petrified.

"Look at you~ You look like you've seen a monster!"

"J-just what the hell are you?" Shizuo muttered quickly, eyes glued to the creature with thick, pointy horns sprouting from beneath his inky black hair and pitch black wings that stuck out of his back. That lustful gaze, it was starting to irk him.

It was starting to make him feel… odd.

"I'm just a house guest~ won't you welcome me properly?" the creature crawled closer to the man frozen against the wall. A bony white hand delicately touches Shizuo's cheek. He did not tear his gaze away from those beaming red eyes.

"Maybe we could do a little activity together?"

Shizuo gulped.

"An.. Activity?"

"Oh yeah~ I can show you a really good time…" he said, sliding his finger down the blonds torso… far, far down south.

"Hey w-wait… what are you doing?" Shizuo gasped nervously.

"Shh, just watch me… watch me very carefully…" the raven haired monster made his way down to take off the sheets that covered Shizuo's nude body.

"Oh, you sleep naked? That's rather dirty… Heiwajima Shizuo-san."

"How do you know my name?" he asked, and the creature winked.

"I have my ways…" he whispered, finding Shizuo's cock under the blanket, and instantly bringing it to life with a touch of his finger tips. "Oh~ I made it happy."

Shizuo's breath hitched, what was this thing trying to pull?

Why the hell couldn't he move?

"You're obviously not human… w-what are you?"

"Doesn't matter…" he whispered again, fingers moving up the shaft and up to the top to tease the slit.

Fuck… fuck that felt good.

"Can I at least k-know if you have a name or something?" Shizuo asked, as the creature played with his hardening cock.

"It's Izaya." he replied, "that's the name you'll shout when I finish you off.~"

Shizuo arched an eyebrow, but such facial expression was replaced with one writhed in pleasure. The monster, Izaya, had extended his tongue. It was long… wet, and extremely skillful as it sucked on the blonds dick.

"S…s-shit!" Shizuo yelped, nails digging into the mattress. Izaya still kept his eyes on him, still sucking and lathering the cock in his sweet saliva. He used his puckered lips to kiss Shizuo's head and rub it playfully. The body guards reactions were hot, and this made Izaya's tail swish happily. He kept at it- and under a minute Shizuo's came in his mouth. Izaya moaned as a drank up the blonds seed, like enjoying a sugary snack.

"I love the way you taste." Izaya licked his lips, and Shizuo just shuddered from his afterglow… but he wanted more.

"Wanna cum again?" he winked, slithering in close to Shizuo, licking at his neck with that clever tongue of his.

Shizuo's breath quickened, and he nodded. Izaya crept backwards, still watching him. He then turned around on top of Shizuo's body, sticking his ass up in the air- his tail sticking up so Shizuo had a full view.

"You like?" Izaya said coyly, and Shizuo's eyes widened.

Oh yeah. He like.

Izaya grinded himself against Shizuo's dick, teasingly rubbing his ass up and down the shaft which drove Shizuo mad.

"You wanna fuck this?" he grinded even harder, which made Shizuo's hands needy to grab the creatures hips and slam himself into that hot as hell ass.

"Tell me, human~ Cause I want you… and that big cock of yours."

Those words were enough to make Shizuo's head spin. He grabbed at Izaya's soft love handles, and rubbed himself against Izaya's entrance.

"Push it inside me…" he told him, and Shizuo did- slowly, but Izaya sat himself on it immediately, engulfing Shizuo in hot, tight heat.

"Ha..hahh..!" Shizuo moaned as he felt wet wells clamp down on his dick, squeezing in all the right places.

"Howsit look, pretty hot?" Izaya moved his ass up and down, his dark velvety voice moaning softly, making Shizuo go into a trance.

"You feel amazing… how the hell do you do that?" Shizuo groaned, and Izaya chuckled.

"You mean this?" And with that, Izaya tightened his insides to push down on Shizuo's throbbing erection.

"O-oh yeah… that's fucking amazing…" Shizuo bit his bottom lip, thrusting into that more. Izaya mewled loudly as the blond fucked his ass, hitting him in all his favorite spots. He loved hearing the heavy, sweaty breaths that came from the honey eyed bartenders mouth. Izaya wrapped his tail around the base of Shizuo's cock, rubbing the bottom half of the shaft while the other half was inside his ass.

"Come on… Shizu-chan, fuck me harder."

Shizu-chan? Shizuo sneered at that. What the fuck kinda name is that?

Shizuo thrusted in his rod harder, making the demon yell out.

"Shit! I like that, I like that a lot."

"G-good…" Shizuo groaned, sitting up and grabbing at the horns on the ravens head.

"H-hey! Wait-"

Shizuo tugged on them, pulling Izaya back, making his cock slam into him harder.

"Stop… filthy.. H-human!" Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo slid in and out of him back and forth. Shizuo kept going at it until Izaya was practically screaming… which sounded so erotic.

Shizuo felt his cock throb harder and he could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes. Fuck this felt like sheer bliss, it was so hot. Was this really happening? Having sex with a sexy as hell demon in his bedroom…

"I can feel you, Shizu-chan, you're gonna cum soon.~" Izaya said, bouncing himself more, meeting with Shizuo's thrusts. "Cum inside my ass, as hard as you want~ I love it when I'm being filled…"

Shizuo wanted to do so, and let go of the horns and instead grabbed the collar around Izaya's neck. Ripping at it as he slid himself in and out of Izaya's hole. Eventually it ripped off and flew across the floor- Izaya barley sensed this.

Shizuo's insides were boiling, heat pooled in his lower regions.

"Shit..! I… IZAYA!" He moaned, thrusting into him one last time, his seed spilling out thickly into the other mans core.

"Mmm… Good boy." Izaya said, loving the stickiness inside of him.

Shizuo almost couldn't breathe, he was literally out of breath. Izaya moaned a bit as he lifted himself up from Shizuo's cock.

"Oh no~ I'm a mess." He said, fingering himself to get the thick semen out. He looked over at the blond, who was still awake but breathing hard.

'He should be falling asleep by now…' Izaya cocked his head slightly, and crawled over to meet the blonds face. He touched it, watching those caramel orbs shimmer in moonlight.

"Sleep now." Izaya ordered him, but Shizuo still focused on him.

"You're…" Shizuo faded off, and Izaya raised an eyebrow. The hell is this human trying to pull?

"What is it?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo moved in closer.

"I think.. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Izaya's wings moved back along with his tail.

B..beau….tiful?

Izaya hid his smirk, and slight blush that dusted his cheeks.

"Shizu-chan… it's time to sleep."

"But… will I see you again?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya swallowed.

"Go to sleep." he ordered again, and Shizuo leaned back. The raven studied him one last time, and looked at those perfectly shaped lips. He leaned in, Shizuo's breath hitting his nose. He placed a small kiss on his mouth. The blond closed his eyelids and drifted off.

Izaya smiled to himself.

Interesting human… interesting indeed.

- xxx -

The next morning, Shizuo opened his eyelids and looked at the ceiling.

"Wow.." he croaked, leaning forward in his bed. His thighs were sticky and so was his cock.

"Shit… gross." he said, taking off the covers.

"Some dream." Shizuo stretched his strong arms and got up from bed to clean himself up. He changed his clothes and walked back in his bedroom. Suddenly, he stepped onto something on the ground.

"What..?" he raised an eyebrow at the collar on the ground. He reached down to pick it up… the second his skin made contact with the thick leather collar, his mind went into a frenzy.

Inky black locks, creamy skin. Pointy horns, a wild tail, and gorgeous black wings.

"Izaya." Shizuo said, those red eyes were now engraved in his mind.

- xxx -

"You don't look too happy." Namie pointed out as she lay across her silk bed, eating fruit. Izaya was still watching the world, full of bustling humans.

"Don't talk to me." He huffed, a finger brushing against his neck.

"So you dropped your collar huh?" Namie laughed, and Izaya rolled his eyes. How could he be so foolish?

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have to get it back very soon…" Izaya said, and a small smile formed on his face as he watched his favorite blond live his everyday life.

"Shizu-chan…"

- xxx -

So I've been meaning to write this fanfic for awhile now. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be lovely. Again, Incubus!Izaya was a creating done by Kisu, and if you have a tumblr you should definitely view her stuff it is amazing! The fanart is lovely.


End file.
